Set Fire to the Rain
by Nunah
Summary: Os dois sorriram. Uma conexão havia sido firmada. Intimamente, eles rezaram. Rezaram para o dia em que aquilo aconteceria ainda estar longe. O que nenhum dos dois sabia era que seus caminhos estavam eternamente separados e interligados de alguma forma.


_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it._

Eles estavam perto. Aqueles barulhos que faziam para se comunicar e o cheiro de morte eram inconfundíveis. Nem com toda magia que seu mestre lhe ensinara seria possível despistá-los.

Esporeou o cavalo, avançando mais rapidamente. Já tinha avistado as torres mais altas do castelo. Do que antes se preocupava se esconder, agora preferia fugir o mais depressa possível, já que seria denunciada pelo seu cheiro de um jeito ou de outro.

Além do mais, urgals não param para descansar no meio de uma caçada.

Sua única saída eram os portões imponentes, de ferro negro impenetrável, ainda a uma boa distância à frente.

_It was dark and I was over,_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet._

Então, naquele momento, seus cálculos para saber quando tempo ainda demoraria para chegar ao castelo sem que levasse uma boa punição foram interrompidos por uma flecha que passou zunindo por ela, cortando-lhe a bochecha.

Não tinham se passado cinco segundos quando a mulher sentiu ser atirada para longe, por uma força maior. Caiu de cima do cavalo e bateu com força no chão com um solavanco. Suas pernas começaram a latejar e sua cabeça rodou.

Quando recobrou seus sentidos ainda precários viu seu cavalo inerte no chão. Ela suspirou, franzindo os lábios. Uma adaga estava fincada em seu flanco, tingindo-se de vermelho pelo sangue do animal.

Após um momento de choque, a mulher percebeu que seus oponentes tinham sido mortos por flechas desconhecidas atiradas por alguém à suas costas. Ela já havia começado a desembainhar a espada, mesmo caída e sem vantagem alguma.

Não podia ver quem tinha feito aquilo. Por mais que tivesse sido poupada e se sentisse agradecida, aquela missão era dela. Ela tinha de efetuá-la sem a ajuda de ninguém, sem contar com ninguém. E agora poderia ser punida por ter sido salva. Irônico.

Com movimentos suaves e quase imperceptíveis, Selena colocou sua espada no lugar e sacou a adaga de cabo curvo e ornamentado por fios de ferro. Levantou-se, ainda de costas, e fechou os olhos. Estava vulnerável; poderia ser morta a qualquer instante.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

Ao se virar bruscamente, o capuz de sua capa caiu para trás, revelando seu rosto ao vulto que segurava um arco e uma aljava.

- Quem é você? – sussurrou ela roucamente devido ao ar frio da noite. – O que quer?

A pessoa continuou em silêncio, no mesmo lugar, sem nem mesmo levantar a arma. Se quisesse, poderia atacar e nada a impediria.

_But I set fire to the rain._

_Watched it pour as I touched your face._

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

Eles passaram longos minutos assim. Sem dizer nada. Sem sequer um movimento. O único barulho era o som ofegante de suas respirações, que faziam nuvens de vapor no ar, e alguns galhos se quebrando ao longe por causa de animais na floresta.

Até que, em um descuido, quando o vulto levantou os braços para colocar a aljava de volta nas costas, sua capa se afastou e ela teve um pequeno vislumbre de algo azul.

Aquela breve visão fez a mulher estacar e engolir em seco. Não poderia ser possível, poderia?

Não, não...

A última vez que vira aquele brilho... Uma espada daquela cor... Não. Havia algo errado. Suas lembranças a fizeram apertar mais ainda o cabo da adaga, deixando os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados. Mas, logo ela relaxou a mão. Ele a havia salvado e, se fosse quem ela estava pensando, ele era uma pessoa boa.

A não ser que tivesse feito aquilo apenas para matá-la ele mesmo. Por vingança. Pura, doce e fria vingança.

_When laying with you I could stay there._

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever._

_You and me together, nothing is better._

Nunca dê as costas a um inimigo. E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Lentamente, Selena recolocou a adaga na cinta e puxou o capuz. Andando para trás, ela se abaixou e retirou a outra adaga – atirada por um dos urgals – do flanco de seu cavalo. Impressão ou não, o animal parecia ter sido libertado de algo assim que seu corpo voltou a ficar imóvel no solo.

- Breoal – ela sussurrou, passando a mão pelo pescoço do que fora seu antigo companheiro de aventuras. Ele significava exatamente o que seu nome dizia: sua família; sua casa.

Animais inocentes sofrendo pela fúria de um tirano metido a rei. Não era justo.

Levantou-se, limpou a adaga e a amarrou em um dos braçais escondidos que usava sobre os antebraços. Selena se virou, surpreendendo-se por ainda encontrá-lo ali.

'_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

O homem prendeu sua respiração e engoliu em seco. O que estava fazendo? Sua mente lhe dizia para deixá-la em paz, mas seu corpo queria continuar ali. Ele já a tinha salvo, já tinha cumprido com seu dever. Não poderia deixar nada atingi-la. Mas então por que continuava ali?

Simplesmente porque ela era mais encantadora aos seus olhos do que poderia ser. As pessoas pelas que passara lhe disseram exatamente o que comprovava agora. Ela tinha uma aparência que poderia fazê-la passar despercebida – a não ser pelas armas que carregava – com traços suaves e delicados, mas a alma era negra. Ela era a Mão Negra, não era? Não poderia ser diferente.

Mas algo nela o cativava, atiçava seu interesse. Algo errado e perigoso.

_But I set fire to the rain._

_Watched it pour as I touched your face._

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

Respirando fundo, Selena se adiantou. Se ele não acabasse logo com aquilo, ela o faria. Não poderia durar mais do que alguns minutos.

Ela saiu caminhando rapidamente, com passos firmes. Estava decidida a andar até o castelo, chegaria lá de um jeito ou de outro.

Mas algo a impediu.

Assim que passou pelo vulto de vestes negras, seu braço foi segurado por uma mão forte, impedindo-a de continuar seu caminho. Ela não reagiu. Apenas esperou pelo que ele faria em seguida, queria mais do que tudo saber o porquê daquilo.

Ele a virou, deixando-os frente a frente. Sabendo a natureza daquela mulher, ou ele era louco ou queria morrer muito cedo. Pelo menos, era o que Selena pensava.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames,_

_Well, I felt something die,_

'_Cause I knew that, that was the last time, the last time._

Então, ela conseguiu vê-lo por baixo do capuz. Seu rosto era duro e estava um pouco escondido pelas sombras, mas não o suficiente para impedi-la de ver seus olhos azuis penetrantes.

- Esse – começou ela, baixo. – não é um lugar para um Cavaleiro que luta ao lado dos Varden como você.

Ele a estudou atentamente. Aquele não era um trabalho para alguém como ela. Mas a mulher parecia ter sido corrompida. O que poderia ser a imagem de uma camponesa doce e feliz fora apagada por uma que usa roupas revestidas de couro, grevas nas canelas, braçais e carrega armas na cintura.

- Como sabe disso? – ele franziu os lábios.

- Você é Brom. Deveria saber que um dia sua espada iria denunciá-lo. O Cavaleiro que não se submeteu. O maior inimigo de Morzan. Eu sei de várias coisas que os outros não sabem; esse é o meu trabalho – Selena continuou séria.

- Alguém como você não deveria ser o que é.

Ignorando-o, ela disse:

- O que aconteceu essa noite foi um acaso. Não deveríamos ter nos encontrado. Estamos em lados opostos.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_And heard you calling, must be waiting for you._

_Even that when we're already over,_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

- Foi também um acaso eu tê-la salvado, certo? – disse ele, semicerrando os olhos. – Agora vamos nos separar, seguir nossos caminhos e rezar para nunca mais nos encontrarmos.

- Somos inimigos. Talvez um dia um tenha de matar o outro. Eu posso ter de matar alguém que me poupou a vida ou você pode matar quem um dia salvou. Independente disso estou agradecida.

Brom arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- E pelo quê, exatamente?

Ela sorriu.

- Por ter me salvado. E por não ter de matá-lo essa noite.

- Isso é bom.

_But I set fire to the rain._

_Watched it pour as I touched your face._

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

Os dois sorriram. Uma conexão havia sido firmada. Intimamente, eles rezaram. Rezaram para o dia em que aquilo aconteceria ainda estar longe. O que nenhum dos dois sabia era que seus caminhos estavam eternamente separados e interligados de alguma forma.

Ela lhe devia a vida. Eles estavam em débito. Os dois eram inimigos e trabalhavam para coisas opostas. Ele estava destinado à salvação. Ela ainda teria de fazer coisas terríveis. Mas algo neles havia mudado.

Naquela noite, as estrelas brilharam mais fortes. Os deuses sorriram. Os planetas se alinharam. O destino do mundo havia sido traçado.

Não era só a vida dela que havia sido salva. A partir daquele momento, ela começara a ver as coisas de um novo ponto de vista.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames,_

_Well, I felt something die,_

'_Cause I knew that, that was the last time, the last time, oh._

Selena suspirou, o cansaço já estava a tomando. Brom, sentindo-se culpado, soltou-a do aperto.

- Eu tenho que ir – murmurou ela, olhando os portões ao longe.

Mal ela sabia, ele iria para o mesmo lugar.

- Sim, claro – disse ele.

A mulher puxou sua capa para mais perto de si e se certificou se não tinha esquecido nada importante, nem se tinha algo que denunciaria o acontecimento imprevisto daquela noite.

- Bem – disse ela, afastando-se e segurando seu vestido. – Acho que agora nos separamos.

- Certo – ele sorriu, apoiando a mão no cabo da espada.

Selena não respondeu. Com um sorriso singelo nos lábios, ela voltou para seu caminho. Brom ficou no mesmo lugar, vendo-a andar firmemente sem olhar para trás. Tinha de admitir, ela o havia cativado.

_Oh, no._

_Let it burn, oh._

_Let it burn…_

_Let it burn…_


End file.
